


The Hanged Man

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 1: Decorations





	

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who came into this thing 27 days into the month? happy halloween everybody!

Halloween was definitely Mark and Jack’s favorite holiday, for obvious reasons. Mark felt like they could be themselves, and loosen up a little. Not have to be so careful about their appearances. Plus it was usually pretty cloudy by that time of year, which was an added bonus for Jack. The less sunlight he was exposed to, the better.

Mark was just finishing up hanging purple lights near the door when Jack stepped outside, rope in hand. Mark finished putting up the lights and watched as Jack tied a noose, hanging it from the tree in their front yard. Mark frowned, unsure if that would be a good idea for a decoration. Before he could share his concern Jack gave a quick look around, grinning over at Mark when he found the street devoid of any neighbors.

"Mark, I had an idea for a decoration," Jack grinned, sharp fangs poking out cutely over his bottom lip. Mark couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack grinned, giving another look around the street before levitating off the ground and putting his head through the noose, relaxing his limbs to make himself look dead before grinning over at Mark. Mark frowned, giving another uneasy look around the quiet street.

"I dunno Jack. How would we explain you floating off the ground?"

"I was thinkin we could put a fake tombstone or somethin to hide my feet and put a stool underneath me, so it would look like I'm standin on it."

Mark nodded, still frowning up at the noose. Jack pulled his head out and floated back down, looking concerned.

"What's wrong, love? Yeh don't like it?"

"It's a cool idea, I just worry that it would be too gruesome. Too.." he frowned, unsure exactly how to explain the uneasy feeling in his belly, as if he'd swallowed a boulder.

"Insensitive?" Jack finished, looking up to the noose with a frown. Mark nodded, Jack nodding too.

"Yeah, yer right. I wouldn't wanna upset anybody."

"Yeah. It was a neat idea, though," Mark replied, Jack smiling as he went in to get a chair to get the thing down, not wanting to risk any humans spotting him floating off the ground.

Soon enough the rope was untied and gone from the tree, a large spiderweb hanging in it's place. Mark smiled up at their work, Jack grinning beside him as he snuggled up against his side.

"Next full moon's coming up soon," Jack murmured, Mark nodding his head.

"We'll go up to the mountains again. I don’t want any complaints like the last time," Mark replied, referencing the time he'd changed while still in the city, finding out the next morning that a large wolf had been seen throughout downtown. He was lucky animal control hadn't caught him.

"Sounds good," Jack grinned, face falling when the clouds shifted overhead, sunlight filtering out a few feet from their spot on the lawn. "Come on, let's clean this up and head in. I wanna see if there's any good horror movies on," Jack grinned, grabbing the rope and some extra spider webs to bring in the house, leaving Mark to pick up the extra string of lights. The rest of the day was spent watching movies, curled up on the couch as the sun sunk behind the horizon, shrouded by rainclouds.


End file.
